


Beginning

by faeryn



Series: Drabble A Day Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, I'm lying there's two lines of dialogue right at the end, M/M, No Dialogue, drabble a day challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’d been something in the air between them for a while now, a kind of electricity that seemed to flow back and forth inexplicably whenever they were even in the same room together. Like now, when Castiel was engrossed in his own book and Dean was flipping through a magazine and contemplating making some lunch, even though they weren’t even interacting, Dean could feel the energy drawing him in, making him stare at the other man for no clear reason. It grew in intensity if they were looking at each other, or having a conversation, and Castiel’s inability to respect Dean’s personal space was starting to make sense because he found himself drawn to the angel, wanting to sit by his side instead of across the table like he was now. It wasn’t that he wanted to interrupt him, he didn’t feel a burning desire to be constantly involved in whatever Cas was doing, he just felt like he wanted to be <i>close</i> to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Drabble a Day Challenge](http://baredwolf.tumblr.com/post/132476554883/genimhaled-using-the-prompts-below-write-a) \- I hope you like it :)

Dean looked over at Castiel, who was nose deep in a book about angelic lore and muttering occasionally about the inaccuracies and the arrogance of humans writing about things they have no comprehension of, and studied him for a long moment.

There’d been something in the air between them for a while now, a kind of electricity that seemed to flow back and forth inexplicably whenever they were even in the same room together. Like now, when Castiel was engrossed in his own book and Dean was flipping through a magazine and contemplating making some lunch, even though they weren’t even interacting, Dean could feel the energy drawing him in, making him stare at the other man for no clear reason. It grew in intensity if they were looking at each other, or having a conversation, and Castiel’s inability to respect Dean’s personal space was starting to make sense because he found himself drawn to the angel, wanting to sit by his side instead of across the table like he was now. It wasn’t that he wanted to interrupt him, he didn’t feel a burning desire to be constantly involved in whatever Cas was doing, he just felt like he wanted to be close to him.

Dean sighed loudly, the thoughts racing through his head ones that he wasn’t sure he was ready to examine too closely, and Castiel looked up from his book. Their eyes met and Dean felt that electricity pass between them like something physical, a transference of energy from one to the other and then back again. He’d always known Castiel was powerful - oh, how he knew - but this felt like something else, like the very air around them was charged and ready for something, but he wasn’t sure what.

Castiel smiled at him and his eyes crinkled at the corners, his lips tugging up at the corners and making his whole face seem to light up. Dean’s heart skipped a beat and he swallowed thickly around a sudden lump in his throat. He had never realized how beautiful Castiel was, and that was a frightening realization in itself. Dean couldn’t remember ever having thought of a man as beautiful before; handsome, sure, sexy, he wouldn’t admit it aloud but yeah, but beautiful? And yet here it was, pinging around his mind and refusing to go away. Cas was beautiful.

He wondered, then, if Castiel could hear his thoughts. He had long since enforced a ‘no mind-reading’ rule, but when they were so centered around the angel, could they be interpreted as prayer and be flung across angel radio to him? The thought should have frightened him, but instead he felt a warm surge of affection in his chest, a happiness that the other man might know without him having to tell him just how much he meant to Dean.

A slight inclination of Castiel’s head and the lowering of his eyes in a way Dean could only describe as demure gave him his answer, and he couldn’t help but chuckle. He wondered how many of his other thoughts had been accidentally broadcast to the angel in form of prayer. There had been some distinctly… less than innocent thoughts in recent months. A tinge of color on Castiel’s cheeks answered that question for him too, and he marvelled at how they could communicate so well without words. It seemed to explain a lot, from the way they always seemed to know what the other needed, to how Sam’s uncomfortable cough had to break them apart when they stared at each other a little too long.

This charged air was coming to a head, he could sense it. Like the smell of lightning in the air before a thunderstorm, and equally unstoppable. Cas knew it too, he could tell, and from the way Sam had not-so-discreetly made a half-assed excuse about why he was going to be out all day this morning, Dean guessed he was late to the party.

He finally returned Castiel’s smile, his own slowly blooming across his face shyly like he was afraid of what it might mean. Castiel’s broadened and Dean’s heart skipped again - he knew now that he was completely and utterly lost on this man. Well then, he supposed there was no more need to waste time then. They’d known each other for, what, seven or eight years now? And literal sparks flew when they met, Dean recalled with amusement, so it was probably way past time to do something about it.

Dean got up and rounded the table, stopping closer to Cas than was really socially appropriate but not quite close enough to be crowding him. Castiel turned his face up to look at him, all gummy smile and sparkling eyes, like it was his birthday and Christmas all at once. Dean leaned down until their faces were close, his eyes searching Castiel’s for any hint, any sign of rejection. Finding none, he closed the gap and pressed his lips to Castiel’s experimentally. When they drew apart, Castiel’s eyes were closed and he had the most blissed out expression on his face, and that just made Dean want to kiss him again, so he did.

This time, he cupped Castiel’s face in one hand and ran his fingers through his hair with the other, drawing a surprised but happy noise from the angel’s throat. They kissed for a long time, one of Castiel’s hands on the back of his neck and the other on his waist, until Dean’s back started to ache from bending over. He pulled away reluctantly, but gave his angel a shy smile. This was the beginning of something wonderful, he knew, and as much as he felt that he didn’t deserve it, he wanted it, wanted it so much his heart hurt with it.

He stared at Castiel again, sparkling ocean blue meeting forest green, but this time it was like he could see behind them, through to the heart of the man before him. His own beat fast, all the love and affection he had held in check for so long bubbling up and out of him, zinging through his veins to where his palm was still held against the other man’s jaw. What could he say, what was the right thing to say? He had no idea, so he just said the first thing that came to mind.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on my [fandom tumblr](http://faeryn.tumblr.com) or my [writing tumblr](http://faerynfics.tumblr.com) if you want :)


End file.
